


Reign of dragons

by kingbalerion1



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingbalerion1/pseuds/kingbalerion1
Summary: What if old god's decided to let rhaegar win the trident, what if lyanna and Elia become sister wives to rhaegar, what if instead of burning rickard stark and his son, aerys imprisoned them and the rebellion breaks out, how does the game change





	Reign of dragons

This is my first story, so i may make mistakes , please forgive me, I will update this story weekly, those who like to become part of this story please message me


End file.
